


Inktober Day 11: First Experiences

by GrassyOrchards



Series: Gore/Inktober 2020 [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Pure, Shit, Wholesome, no suffering, really rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassyOrchards/pseuds/GrassyOrchards
Summary: Request for an IRL"Can we partake in trick or treating tomorrow?"
Series: Gore/Inktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966237
Kudos: 3





	Inktober Day 11: First Experiences

"Hank?" Connor's voice is curious and light, the innocent questioning of a child. For all his advanced processor's he was, at his core, still very young. Understanding the textbook definitions of the world was different than experiencing them as a deviant-as a sentient feeling person. Hank melts, turning to face who had become his adoptive son. Connor stands at the edge of the table, head cocked slightly as he awaits permission to continue. 

"Yes Connor?" He tries to be supportive, he was easily dissuaded, never wanting to be a bother. Hank wanted to encourage questions, because questions lead to experiences. And Connor deserved to experience everything the world had to offer.

A small smile pulls across his face as he asks "Can we partake in Trick or Treating tomorrow?" Hank blinks, surprised. Connor hadn't expressed much of an interest in Halloween before now, had stared at decorations and asked about them, but never showed any desire to celebrate the holiday. So Hank hadn't even thought of dressing up or going out. He splutters a moment until giving an affirmative nod.

"Great! I already know exactly what I want to go as!" Connor spins on his heels and exits the dining room immediately after, grinning like a child. 

~~~

Whatever Hank expected… It wasn't this. Connor stands, proudly displaying the costume he had patched together last minute. Cat ears are strapped to his head, and glow in the dark vampire teeth in his mouth. A black velvet cape cascades over his bright purple wizards cloak, ending at his knee's which are patched with plastic knights armour. In one hand he holds a sword, in the other a wand, both are held to the sides on full display. Hank is pretty sure he see's the end of a devils tail caught in the cape but he isn't quite sure. 

"It's wonderful Connor." He says, smiling a crooked awkward smile because it's too wholesome, too adorable for him to say anything else. The android is absolutely beaming, lighting up even more so under the praise. Hank holds an old plastic pumpkin bucket, the kind for collecting candy, and nothing else. He feels a bit stupid, a little boring, but Connors flamboyancy doesnt seem to make him frown at Hank's lack of effort.

"Thankyou Hank! Shall we depart?" He questions, and follows like an obedient puppy as Hank leaves through the front door, offering a gentle pat to Sumo as they exit. 

Hank hums, locking the door and side eyeing the mismatched android. "Well, let's start with our neighbors here… Gerald is always good with this holiday shit-Er, festivities. Can take the car if you wanna keep going after that." Connor pauses, stares, and clicks that he is supposed to lead. Beaming once more he grabs Hank's hand and pulls him, tugging him to their neighbors home like a child-It was odd, seeing as Connor was so adult in appearance, but Hank had long since gotten used to it.

He hesitates as they climb the steps to the front door, pausing in the light of the undecorated porch. With a small nod from Hank he pulls away, ringing the doorbell and stepping up to the door. It takes only seconds before Gerald, an overweight middle aged man dressed in a lazy pumpkin t-shirt opens the door. He blinks, surprised to see an adult, but quickly registers it as Connor when he cries "Trick or treat?!" He smiles awkwardly in response, glancing back to Hank who gives a stern 'don't say a word' glare. 

"Great uh, costume Connor. Here you go-" He stiffly turns, pulling a chocolate bat from a bowl he keeps inside and offers to Connor who grabs it alongside his wand. "Ah.. Night Hank." With a nod the door is shut firmly, no room for responses. Hank frowns, waiting for the disappointment to fall from Connor. First house being hostile wasn't a good start. He hated to disappoint the kid-

Connor spins to face him, eyes wide and shining "Hank,that was amazing! Can we do it again?" He asks, practically exploding with energy. Hank's frown rises to a warm smile immediately. Only Connor and Cole would ever witness this side of him.

"Of course son, lets go."


End file.
